


Магнолия

by Tudun



Category: The Banner Saga (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Не все напитки одинаково полезны.





	Магнолия

**Author's Note:**

> Что делают магнолии в мире Баннер Саги? А хер их знает!

Бесчувственное тело живописно лежало на зеленой полянке. Берси, вышедший к полянке, раздосадовано покачал головой, он надеялся найти беглеца в более бодром виде. Подойдя ближе, варл опустился рядом.  
  
\- Сигбьорн, - Берси позвал бесчувственного варла. Ответа не последовало. Берси легко похлопал Сигбьорна по щекам, тот пробурчал что-то невнятное. Берси пошарил по своим карманам, достал кусок бинтов, намочил водой из бурдюка и пришлепнул мокрую повязку на лоб рыжего варла.  
  
\- Сигбьорн, - снова позвал Берси.   
  
Лежащий на земле варл дернулся и тут же застонал схватившись за голову.  
  
\- Давно ли я?.. - прохрипел он.  
  
\- Прошла половина дня, после того, как ты налакался того пойла и убежал в лес, - сказал Берси. - Где ты его вообще нашел?  
  
"И почему выпил в одну морду?" - мысленно добавил варл.  
  
Сигбьорн промолчал, Берси и не требовал ответа. Судя по страдальческому лицу рыжего варла, тот жалел и о нашедшемся пойле, и о том, что вообще жив. Наконец, он заговорил снова:  
  
\- Говно ли я?  
  
\- Скорее еблан, надравшийся в говно, - усмехнулся Берси и протянул Сигбьорну бурдюк с водой. Варл приложился к бурдюку не поднимаясь, жадно глотая воду. Когда вода закончилась, он вернул бурдюк Берси, не в силах даже поблагодарить. Берси пожал плечами и потянулся вернуть на место повязку, соскользнувшую с головы рыжего варла.  
  
\- МАГНОЛИЯ! - заорав Сигбьорн резко и внезапно поднялся, зацепившись рогами за рога Берси.   
  
\- КАКАЯ, БЛЯТЬ, МАГНОЛИЯ! - Берси схватил Сигбьорна за плечи, чтобы тот случайно не сломал им обоим рога неосторожным движением. Сигбьорн вцепился в ответ. Какое-то время варлы пялились друг на друга.  
  
\- Берси, Сигбьо... Оу... - Фолька вышла на поляну, застав там сцепившихся рогами варлов. Воительница недоуменно смотрела на них. Берси не нашелся что сказать, Сигбьорн мучался от головной боли. Повисла неловкая тишина, которую прервала Фолька:  
  
\- Мы скоро выдвигаемся, - сказала она и бросила уходя. - Просто заканчивайте и возвращайтесь.  
  
Берси вздохнул и принялся высвобождать рога.


End file.
